You're the man
by Laura Acco
Summary: "Look, I'm only gonna say this once, so you better enjoy it: You're the man" Eu sei que é uma frase de Harvey para Louis, mas se encaixa perfeitamente na historia. Sejam queridos comigo pfvo é minha primeira história deles :c


Eu vi o brilho em seus olhos, sua felicidade, expectativa por estar ali, como se nada no mundo fosse melhor, e aquilo fosse seu maior sonho. Cruzei dos dedos, me apoiei em cima da mesa e fiquei observando-o enquanto ele falava incansavelmente e sem nem respirar sobre o caso que acabava de resolver, era só mais uma baboseira judiciaria que eu poderia ter resolvido em alguns minutos, para ele levou dias, mas realmente era o maior caso dele, e ter acabado tão bem era um orgulho, meu pupilo estava se destacando. Dei um sorriso de canto de boa, o incentivando a continuar falar, mesmo eu não estando prestando atenção em uma palavra do que ele falava, escutar sua voz ultimamente estava agradável. Fechei os olhos e fiquei concentrado em sua voz, era energética, jovem, bonita. Abrindo meus olhos eu percebia que a voz realmente combinava com quem ela pertencia, ele era magro, alto, seu rosto era fino, seus olhos eram de um verde calmante, sua boca era definida e entorno dela havia uma pequena barba rala de um ou dos dias no máximo.

- A barba – Disse sem perceber, logo me arrependendo.

- O que? - Ele respondeu assustado, eu havia interrompido suas divagações sobre o caso.  
- Você tem que fazer sua barba. - Eu disse, novamente me arrependendo.

- A sim... – Ele ainda me olhava sem entender nada.

- Por causa do trabalho, nenhum advogado que se preze tem uma barba dessas. – Tentei dar uma explicação razoável, e esperei que ele aceitasse.

Mesmo sendo uma desculpa meio esfarrapada, ele engoliu ou fingiu engolir, pois logo votou a falar do caso, ainda mais animado. Fechei meus olhos e voltei as meus pensamentos anteriores, só escutando sua voz, não suas palavras.

Minha atenção voltou para seus lábios, eles não paravam quietos e meu único pensamento aquela hora era colocar o meu dedo sobre eles, fazendo os ficarem imóveis, para eu poder observá-los. Meus pensamentos viajaram e eu me peguei imaginando como aqueles lábios seriam macios, que eu precisava toca-los e logo. Fechei os olhos novamente, tentando tirar aquela imagem de minha cabeça, eu sou Harvey Specter, um advogado bom, o melhor de todos os negociadores, eu posso ter qualquer mulher em minha cama, por que diabos eu estava pensando em meu ajudante?

Levantei de minha cadeira, fui ao balcão preto, servi o whisky que havia lá em um copo, tomei um gole, sem gelo nem nada, ele desceu queimando em minha garganta, e aquele sentimento de ardência que beirava a dor me fez esquecer os pensamentos tolos que eu estava tendo.

- Você pode ir para casa agora, seu caso realmente foi um sucesso mas eu estou cansado de escutar você falando disso, vá, faça sexo com sua namorada e comemore o resto da noite.

Ele só me olhou meio ressentido, mas o brilho ainda não havia saído de seus olhos, pegou aquela ridícula bolsa que usava, a colocou e saiu feliz pela minha porta. Segui os seus passos mas algum tempo depois, fechei a porta, sentei no sofá onde estava sua bolsa e senti seu suave perfume no ar, contrastava com o meu que era forte e ousado, lembrei do primeiro dia que eu vi ele, o perfume me chamou muito atenção, eu estava esperando uma colônia barata, afinal, ele estava lá para traficar, mas não. Era aquele cheiro gostoso, que agora vinha em minha cabeça que era mais perfume próprio da pele dele, do que os de frasco, e que eu precisava sentir aquilo.

Varias coisas me impediam de fazer aquilo, mas a maior delas era aquela estupida secretária ou seja lá o que era que eu vi Mike beijando a alguns dias, na hora eu soube que era errado, mas era a felicidade dele e quanto mais feliz melhor ele trabalha, então me mantive calado, sem nem demonstrar para ele que sabia, mas agora o sentimento de raiva me alcançou, eu precisava terminar com aquilo, eu não podia dividir ele.

Levantei assustados com meus pensamentos, eu estava de volta para os que o whisky afastou, mas agora o gole que tomei, não teve mais o mesmo efeito, peguei meu celular e liguei para minha sempre fiel Angelina, nós não tínhamos nada sério, mas sempre que eu precisava dela, ela estava ali para me atender. Marquei o encontro em minha casa, sai do meu escritório, deixando a porta aberta, exatamente como Mike, e desci o elevador sentindo o perfume dele.


End file.
